A Shoulder to Lean On
by Kii
Summary: A story of a closet friendship. This is another old one I found but it was unfinished I totally have forgotten were I was going to take it. Right now its kinda like meaningless drivel but with a little work I am sure it could be better any ideas please se


Ok hello everyone back again. This is another old one I found but it was unfinished I totally have forgotten were I was going to take it. Right now its kinda like meaningless drivel but with a little work I am sure it could be better any ideas please send them to me!

Like always I don't own anyone in here and by golly she finally gave back my rubber chicken!! So if you want it its yours! 

A Shoulder to Lean On

The morning sun seemed to dance in and out of the trees in a soft white light, while the cool air whispered its song along its windy path. Chad was out front sweeping the steps of the Cherry Hill Temple. His broom moved with angry stokes kicking up the dust and leaves in a whirlwind of motion. Pausing in is angry tirade Chad sighs deeply then in one final thrust of the broom sweeps the pile over to the edge and brushes it off into the landscaping with one stroke. Turning back around Chad slowly sulks into the Temple and puts the broom away. 

Grandpa was out looking for more help and Rei had left earlier that day with Lita, Mina, and Ami. They were going to the mall today and then staying over at Lita's. Of course Rei could not leave with out giving him a list of things to do and a lecture on his incompetence. Just thinking about it again mad his blood boil. Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath trying to feel the sun on his skin and the wind in his hair. Ever so slowly his anger ebbs and once again begins his chores. 

Quickly he walks to the water closet and starts filling a bucket up with warm water. Grabbing the bottle of detergent Chad adds it to the rapidly filling bucket. Grabbing the brush used to scrub the temple floor Chad spins around startled only to see the bluest eyes he has every encountered framed by the thickest smoke lashes. Surprised Chad lets out an "eep" before jumping back tripping over some unknown object, falling to the floor in a tangle of long awkward limbs and soapy water. 

"Chad are you ok!" Serena gasps reaching out to help him. Bending down she picks up the bucket and the brush then, pausing to transfer everything to one hand she extends her free on to give Chad a hand up.

"Yeah Serena I'm fine. Only my pride is a bit bruised…what are you doing here?" Chad looked at her confused as he wrung out his wet priest's robes. 

"I'm sorry I startled you but I have been calling Rei's name and I got no answer so I came in…are you sure your ok?"

Chad gazed into her beautiful eyes. Genuine worry was reflected there. She was wearing a light blue tank top and tan colored shorts. He hair was up in its usual style with two blue ribbons holding them in place. She was rather pretty today; she looked soft and sorta…touchable? Chad blushed at his thoughts as her angelic voice broke him out of his trance.

"Chad?"

"Huh?"

Serena giggled at the look on his face.

"Sorry to snap you out of your thoughts but have you seen Rei or any of the girls?"

"Uh…yeah they all left for the mall an hour ago. Aren't you suppose to meet them there?"

Serena sighs, her bright smile fading from her lips at Chad's words. 

"No…they didn't tell me any thing." 

"Oh I am really sorry Serena."

"Its ok…hey, can I hang out here?" Serena asks hopefully her smile returning as she holds out the empty bucket to Chad. Slowly Chad takes the bucket from Serena and smiles back a teasing light in his eyes…well if you could see his eyes.

"What! No video games?"

Serena laughed and shook her head. Her silken, sun kissed hair seemed to float around her as she smiled.

"No not today…I'm broke. But hey can I give you a hand?"

"Sure! I could use all the help I can get today grab a brush and come on."

Laughing Serena bent down and picked up a brush as Chad refilled the bucket. Turning they went to the entranceway and kneeled down. Carefully Serena dipped her hand into the water warm soapy water and began scrubbing the wood floor in small circles. Chad looked at her and smiled.

"So Serena why do you want to help me anyway?"

"Well if I know Rei she probably gave you a list of things to do ten miles long!"

"How did you guess? " Chad laughs but there was bitterness underlining his words.

"Well I know Rei…" Serena states a little sadly and softly.

Together the two worked in compatible silence. Cleaning everything from the floors to the ceiling. Surprisingly Chad and Serena got done even before Rei's grandfather came home. Sighing in exhaustion Chad collapses on top of the temple steps propping his feet up on the railing he leans back brushing his thick auburn bangs out of his eyes. Serena just sat herself down quietly beside him idly playing with a strand of her hair. Together they watch the sun setting in a fiery orange brilliance bathing the sky with its dying light. 

"You know what Chad?" Serena's soft voice questioned breaking the comfortable silence of the day. Her sky blue eyes seemed to be soaking up the night times darkness making them more an inky black/blue and casting her hair into a brilliant silver than the sun warmed gold of the day. Turning slightly Chad looked at her. His own eyes taking on a darker shade.

"What Serena?"

"I really had a fun time today. More so than I probably would have had with Rei and the others… I just wanted to say…thank you. For letting me stay and help." 

Serena's voice was so small and unsure that Chad raised and eyebrow at her. Giving her a smile he laughed and shook his head.

"No way Serena…even I would have rather been out shopping or spending time writing my music but thanks for the thought. To tell the truth I had fun too. All Rei ever does is yell at me and tell me I can't do anything right. But with you here…you make everything seem like its going to be ok. I know I am not going to be here forever. I can't hide from life like…someday I'll go back home and be able to face my parents and friends. But until then…if you ever need anyone to listen to you or have a problem you need help with I gladly lend my services."

For a moment all the existed was Serena's eyes in the now darkened sky. They seemed to sparkly just as brightly as the brightest stars in the sky, whether from tears or just strong emotions he couldn't tell. But suddenly both her arms were around his neck as she gave him the sweetest hug he had ever received. She seemed to cling there for a long moment before gently pulling away and smiling softly. 

"And with me too Chad…you will always have a shoulder to lean on."

Her voice was barely above a whisper but in the space of a heart beat her lips landed on his cheek and she was gone. Running down the steps her hair trailing behind her. Slowly as if in a trance Chad stood and watched her darkened figure retreat into the night. Suddenly he felt like laughing as a smile spread across his face and he shook his head. Tuning he headed into the temple to prepare dinner for Grandpa. 


End file.
